The invention relates to a method for operating a storage facility, in which order pickers manually place goods into, or remove goods from, a modular shelving racking system having a multiplicity of levels and storage locations, and the invention also relates to a corresponding modular shelving racking system.
In modular shelving racking systems, the storage units are placed on shelves, the so-called modular shelves. Therefore, articles or goods of the most varied types can be stored without the use of loading devices.
Such storage facilities are mostly operated manually, i.e. in accordance with the man-to-goods principle. Therefore, any article can be accessed with low investments costs and therefore such storage facilities are effective for picking orders.
However, a large selection of goods requires a large floor space and thus a large outlay in terms of personnel and long distances for the order pickers.
Utility model DE 20 2004 008 679 U1 discloses, for example, a storage facility which consists of a storage area, an order-picking area and a buffer device which are arranged such that the storage area is supplied with goods by shelf serving devices. In this case, however, the order pickers do not move through the storage area, but pick the goods—removed from the storage area by shelf serving devices—at fixed order-picking stations. These picking stations are arranged outside of the storage area.